Deux oiseaux en cendres
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Les heures suivantes s'effilochèrent dans un silence inconfortable. Quand Road reprit à nouveau ses esprits, la nuit était tombée et Lenalee était hors de l'automobile, tirant sur une cigarette presque achevée. La première latte lui fit échapper un éclat de toux sec alors qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié avec la fumée putrid flavoured." [1e partie des Suffoquées, OS sans pairing.]


Heyi-ho! (Non, ce salut n'a pas de sens)

Cet OS fait partie de la série d'UAs Les Suffoquées, dont elle est la première partie. Oui, je publie mes parties dans le désordre, non, ça n'a pas vraiment d'influence au final puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario "global" (notez le "pas vraiment"). CES OS SERONT TOUS CENTRÉS SUR ROAD ET LENALEE, AINSI QUE SUR LEUR RELATION. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

**Cadre récapitulatif:**

UA = Inconnue, post-guerre où la plupart des personnages sont mort ou disparus, le Vatican recherchant ses quelques traîtres (dont Lena, donc).

Situation = Lenalee et Road survivantes de la guerre, restant ensembles parce qu'ensembles, c'est toujours mieux que tout seul.

Road/Lenalee établit = Non.

Contraintes = Adopter le style d'une autre (bon, ça, c'est un tout _petit peu_ raté)

**Pas d'avertissement, vu qu'il n'y a rien de particulier selon moi. Si vous trouvez quelque chose à mentionner ici, avertissez-moi.  
**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

.

**DEUX OISEAUX EN CENDRES**

.

Bizarrement, ils ne l'avaient pas très bien pris.

Le ciel azuréen portait encore de nombreuses touches de ténèbres cyanosées quand Lena entr'aperçut le carmin redouté, à l'orée des fourrés qui bordaient la propriété campagnarde. On avait retrouvé les marques de ses pas avec une rapidité qui dénotait de l'efficacité des sbires de Central, aussi s'abstint-elle d'aller au-devant du visiteur.

Les Crows, que ce fut dans un avant idyllique ou bien les événements rudes auxquels elle faisait présentement face, jamais n'étaient bienvenus pour assaillir les frondaisons de son monde.

Lenalee n'hésita pas à claquer la porte maîtresse des lieux avec violence ; l'anonyme camouflé derrière les robes pourpres savait déjà où elle se trouvait, aussi elle se fichait bien d'être un parangon de discrétion ou non. Les talons durs de ses chausses sonnèrent contre le parquet de bois tandis qu'elle s'engouffra dans une chambre bien précise.

« Debout, Road ! » lança-t-elle sèchement à la fifille dans son lit. « On a de la visite et faut se casser vite fait. »

Retirant brutalement le plaid étendu sur l'alitée, elle chopa l'un des bras livides et l'ancra sur son épaule ; fila hors de la pièce vers la sortie dérobée. La nana reposant sur son flanc fit bouger sa langue sans parvenir à articuler correctement son parlé pâteux :

« Qu'est-ce se passe ? Vais mourir ?

– Tant que tu me lâches pas, je te laisse pas crever. » dénia la Chinoise sans même lui balancer un coup d'œil à la figure.

Lenalee zieuta consciencieusement son fardeau avant de se jeter avec dans l'embrasure de l'_emergency exit_, s'engouffrant à l'extérieur en ahanant sous le poids de sa passagère indésirable et indésirée. L'haleine fétide de la malade lui remonta pile dans le nez, y apportant cette aigreur dégueulasse qui donna à Lena l'immédiat impératif de vomir son dernier repas. Par ailleurs, Roadie devait avoir eu le même trait de génie, au vu de son teint vert-de-gris (la respiration hachée était aussi un indice d'une fiabilité convenable).

Sans plus s'occuper de sa squatteuse – si elle voulait gerber le contenu de son estomac, qu'elle ne se gêne pas, tant que ce n'était pas sur les fringues de la Chinoise – la jeune fille força le pas jusqu'à la petite automobile flanquée derrière la maisonnée.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais ? » croassa la Noah.

« Nan. »

La malade ravala visiblement un commentaire désobligeant, et elle fit bien, car Lena n'aurait pas hésité un instant à répliquer avec sécheresse. Après quelques minutes un peu confuses, occupées à installer la Noah et à démarrer l'automobile, la voiture filait sur la route caillouteuse. Un mouvement derrière elle lui indiqua que Road s'était relevée, fait approuvé par l'odeur écœurante qui suivit celle-ci. Son vieux bourreau ne dit rien et la Lee ne l'ouvrit pas davantage : elle avait déjà besoin d'une concentration absolue pour produire cette conduite raide et mal à l'aise, autant ne pas détourner son attention, ou bien le Crow les récupérerait à la petite cuillère, empaffées contre un arbre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » finit par lâcher Road.

« Si je le savais... Loin d'ici, des Crow et de Central, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? J'ai plus personne, hein ? »

« Moi non plus, marmonna Lenalee. On est dans le même bateau, toi et moi, princesse. »

* * *

Les heures suivantes s'effilochèrent dans un silence inconfortable quoique préférable à une conversation amputée, voir à une querelle sans source. La jeune fille s'était probablement retournée sur la banquette arrière, recouverte de plusieurs couches de dignité virginalement outrée, avant de s'endormir, assommée par la maladie. La chinoise n'en fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de suivre la route sans s'arrêter. Lorsque la fillette se réveilla enfin, l'après-midi s'amorçait doucement, et Lena avait stoppé la voiture au milieu de nulle part pour prendre une pause largement nécessitée - et peut-être bien même méritée. Elles repartirent sans laisser le temps se perdre, et ne mangèrent pas davantage ; lors de leur fuite, elles avaient préféré leur vie à de la nourriture.

* * *

Quand Road reprit à nouveau ses esprits, la nuit était tombée et Lenalee était hors de l'automobile, tirant sur une cigarette presque achevée. La lune éclairait le visage asiatique d'une lumière presque crue sur le côté gauche, laissant le reste de son visage et de sa personne dans une obscurité inconnue. La malade tituba jusqu'à rejoindre son ennemie si attentionnée, qui lui tendit un bâton tandis qu'elle s'en offrait elle-même un autre. Le fin briquet circula entre elles, Road admirant l'extrémité rougeoyante. La première latte lui fit échapper un éclat de toux sec alors qu'elle s'étouffait à moitié avec la fumée (_putrid flavoured_), ce qui eut le mérite de tirer de Lena un petit rire fatigué, la jeune fille avouant qu'elle ne fumait pas d'ordinaire davantage que la Noah.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? »

L'alitée eut beau scruter la bouille chinoise, celle-ci ne broncha pas, ni ne mit de mot sur sa motivation initiale.

« Ma famille n'est plus. Plutôt crever que de vivre tant d'années seules. »

« Je sais pas. » la Lee fit-elle d'un timbre morne, sans expliciter sa pensée.

Attendant d'elle une réaction vive, peut-être des coups, Road en fut pour son grade, la Lee ne réagissant pas plus que précédemment à son blasphème par évocation du suicide. La douleur tiraillant sa poitrine ne s'arrangeait pas ; il vint vaguement à l'esprit de la Noah qu'il serait de bon ton d'en informer son infirmière auto-attitrée ; elle n'en fit pourtant rien.

« On va chez les Campbell, déclara Lenalee soudain. Ils nous protègeront. D'après Allen, on peut compter sur eux, et, ma foi, je compte sur Allen, même s'il n'est plus parmi nous. »

Road se demanda brièvement si cela signifiait qu'elles rejoignaient le troisième côté de la guerre, avant que le souvenir que le troisième côté de la guerre n'existait plus, pas plus, du reste, que les deux autres, ne l'atteigne en pleine tête. Enfin, la jeune fille réalisa la douleur propre de sa compagne, sans attaches présentes. Plus d'Adam, plus de Neah, plus d'Allen, plus de Komui. Plus de Dieu, et tous ces morts valsant sur leurs propres tombes, gibets glauques sans pierre, laissés à pourrir sur place, privé de tout hommage funéraire...

« L'Écosse, c'est le trou du cul du monde. » lança-t-elle sans souvenir d'auprès de qui elle avait entendu cela.

Lenalee rit doucement entre les cendres volantes.

* * *

« Je veux plus jamais être seule. » frissonna Road plus tard cette nuit-là.

Depuis le siège avant, des doigts bleutés vinrent agripper les siens dans une poigne impitoyable.

« Moi non plus. »

L'aveu chuchoté n'impliquait aucune promesse, pourtant le serment fut compris et approuvé. Sur la veste sombre, la Noah vit une tache d'eau en expansion ; ses os blanchirent lorsqu'elle accentua la pression de leurs deux mains. Lenalee lui faisait le vœu d'une éternelle compagnie en échange d'un soutien sans fin, ce qu'elle était prête à offrir. Il ne s'agirait pas pour elles d'une potentielle amitié, pas plus que d'amour, simplement d'une présence alliée à leurs côtés.

_Je révèrerai ta beauté et ta force ; et lorsque tu ne seras qu'une créature insignifiante roulée en boule dans tes gémissements, je serai ton courage._


End file.
